The present invention relates to a power transmission safety system which will mechanically interlock two switches to only allow one to be turned on at any one time. The power transmission safety system includes an interconnect bar that is displaced upon the engaging of one switch assembly such that the other switch assembly cannot possibly be electrically or mechanically engaged. This will permit a lay person or non-professional to install the system and operate it safely without the possibility of electrical injury.
Additionally, the instant invention is directed to a power transmission safety system which will disallow access to the internal components of the power system unless both sources of power are disengaged, i.e. in the “off” position.
The subject invention further pertains to a temporary generator power connection and transfer switch system between main/utility power and a temporary generator power.
Still further, quick access to a socket for a temporary generator coupling with user friendly, color-coding may be provided.
The invention further pertains to providing a quick transition from “on” states to “off” states and similarly, quick transition from “off” to “on”, thus preventing arcing and possible personal injury.